parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dopey
Dopey is a dwarf from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Dopey played Flounder in The Little Snow Princess He is a blue-yellow fish Dopey played Gary the Snail in SpongeDumbo and The SpongeDumbo SquareElephant Movie Dopey played Sultan in SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast) He is a footstool Portrayals *In Wendy White and the Seven Animals and Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, he is played by Dumbo. *In Selena White and the Seven Toons, he is played by Bambi. *In Anna White and the Seven Characters, he is played by Bernard. *In Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons, his is played by Pluto. *In Sawyer White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Mort. *In Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Scooby-Doo. *In Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts, he is played by Snoopy. *In Ariel White and the Seven Men, he is played by Quasimodo. *In Fin White and the Seven Cartoons, he is played by Annoying Orange. *In Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks, he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. *In Giselle White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Quackers. *In Lindsay White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Piglet. *In Kiara White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Figaro. *In Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts, he is played by Snoopy. *In Edmond White and the 7 Princesses, he is played by Alice. *In D.W. White and the Seven Insects, he is played by Buzz Bee. *In Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales, he is played by Junior Asparagus. *In Isabella White and the Seven Birds, he is played by Woody Woodpecker. *In Destiny White and the Seven Mammals, he is played by Young Simba. *In Mindy White and The Seven Animals, he is played by Tweety Bird. *In Lily White and the Seven Men, he is played by Wallace. *In Honey White and the Seven Mice, he is played by Gus. *In Linda White and the Seven Men, he is played by Elmer Fudd. *In Megara White and The Seven Animals, he is played by Curious George. *In Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men, he is played by Maurice. *In Alice White and the Seven Robots, he is played by WALL-E. *In Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles, he is played by Pascal. *In Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears, he is played by Paddington Bear. *In Elsa White and the Seven Boys, he is played by Kenny McCormick. *In Marlene White and the Seven Fishes, he is played by Flounder. *In Cecilia White and the Seven Men, he is played by Kristoff. *In Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals, he is played by Gideon. *In Lady White and the Seven Best Friends, he is played by Parappa the Rapper. *In Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals, he is played by Tramp. Gallery Dopey in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Dopey in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3599.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3041.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2594.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2464.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2460.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2440.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dwarfs Category:Snow White Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Characters who don't speak Category:Yellow Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Franny's Feet Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Cheerful Characters